Susan's Story
by NikiChrackpip
Summary: Before the crash Susan lived a double life. One as a Narnian, other as the girl she as seen as. She hated it. This is Susan's Story. Rated T because I don't know what gonna happen so to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer.**_

_**No matter how much I want to own The Chronicles of Narnia I don't. It was created long before I was born. Sadly.**_

_**This is my version of the life of Susan after the crash. She is my second favourite character. Next to Lucy. To me she lived a second life. I went into a rage when I found out she wasn't a friend of Narnia. So I thought up my own reason why. I don't know if this is what C.S Lewis wanted. Probably not. By the way. I do tend to jump times forward and backward. So please. Bear with me.**_

**Before** **Crash Susan POV**

_Dear Aslan._

_I saw my siblings talking about Narnia again. I asked if they were playing their children's games. Again. Another argument about Narnia I wish they didn't, it hurts. I wish you didn't say that I wasn't allowed to go to Narnia. I heard that they had a Narnia party/meeting thing. Ohh. I hate this hiding and pretending. I argued with another girl because they wouldn't let me go in the taxi before them. I miss being the Queen. I act like I am the Queen here. But I'm not. I know that. Only the Queen in Narnia. If only I were allowed in Narnia again._

_Queen Susan x0x0_

I know I wanted to go back to Narnia. From what I have heard, Jill and Eustace need to get back to Narnia. Lady Polly and Lord Digory held a Narnia party. I walked up to my cupboard doors. I picture of a lion was there. It looked weaker than Aslan. A million times. Yet it was mu Aslan. I needed someone to talk to. A link to Narnia. This isn't Aslan. But it's a lion.

"Aslan. I wish you would help me. Peter believes that I'm not a Narnian. Only a party girl. I need something to help me fill in the hole Narnia left me. Aslan. I want to go home."

I was home, I knew that. But England is NOT my home. Only Narnia. I wanted Narnia. I wish Aslan would take me back there. I wonder if it hurts everyone else.

**Minutes before crash**

The house was empty. I had it to myself. Like usual they told me not to hold a party. Yuck. Party. I don't like holding them. I only hold parties in Narnia. Balls. Dances. The _normal_ girls NEVER treat me with respect.

"Aslan. Take me home. Please. I don't like it in London. You know that. I know that. We both know that."

I danced around the house, singing. My face was free of make-up. I wore my clothes I wore when my family had left. Sort of like what I wore in Narnia. I had a bow and arrow. I never wanted this to end. It was like I was in Cair Paravel. I strung an arrow and shot it at one of the many enemies we had. Bullseye. The door knocked. String, thud. I shot another enemy.

"Come on Susan. I know you're there. The carts out and you never go on family outings. Come."

That was my normal friend. She was bossy.

"Karla. I demand you leave me alone."

"Susan, you demand of nothing because you are not a queen. I will not listen to you. Come On."

Not a queen. Right. I'm going to show that normal.

"Fine."

I quickly put a target above the door, unlocked the door, stood back and strung an arrow.

"Come in."

The door opened. Thud. A scream came from Karla.

"What was that for. You…You…BITCH! You nearly killed me. What IS a queen doing up there. Why is she blue? What are those clothes you are wearing?" She raged.

"Karla. I can't tell you. Aslan will kill me. I will return the favour. Now I told you to go away. So GO AWAY."

She left. I turned around and shot Miraz. Just as I was about to string my next arrow, my heart broke. Broke was an understatement. I dropped the bow and arrows and ran.

_Dear Aslan,_

_Just now, my heart was ripped out of my chest, ripped apart, put in a fire, shot, put in water, and put in my chest. All while the nerves were still attached. The pain hurt that bad. I know something happened. But what? What happened? Why have I got pain this bad? Is it Narnia? Or my family? Or…Or…Ohh Aslan. Let my family be safe._

_Queen Susan_

**So this is my first chapter of my first story on Fan Fiction. So I hope you like it. Please tell me if you do. If you want something to happen, please, tell me and I will try to fit it in.**

**Nikizz**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I disclaim Narnia and everything in Narnia. And the worlds outside it to.**_

**After the Crash**

It was late and my family was meant to be home by now. I wanted to sleep, but I needed to wait for my family. Everything felt wrong. All the happiness was drained from me. I no longer saw bright colours, only greys, blacks and whites. It felt like my life had ended, like there was nothing to live for, to fight for, to love and to rule. I had thoughts screaming through my mind. The words 'nothing to love and to rule' rolled round and round, a like a fog, lowering down, clouding all thoughts out. The clock ticked, tick, tock, tick, tock. I sat there. The thoughts and noises clouding everything.

'Susan. It's ok. I am watching over you. I am here. Please calm down. I love you Susan. I am sorry.' Randomly drifted into my mind, it sounded familiar. Lucy.

I suddenly screamed.

"NOOO! No, no, no, no, no. She didn't! She didn't..."

Lucy-

**Lucy POV**

After finding out we were dead in England, my first thoughts were Susan. Susan. I didn't want to leave her like this. I didn't. No Queen would. I wept for her. I wept the tears she should have by now. Aslan walked up to me.

"Beloved. You are the strongest believer of you all. Believe that Susan is ok. She is. For now."

"How can I. I lost my sister after arguing. She doesn't believe in Narnia."

"You are known to everyone as Queen Lucy the Valiant. To me you are Queen Lucy the Powerful and Queen Lucy the Believer. For those you are. You are gifted. You brother, High King Peter was gifted with power, wisdom and fight. High Queen Susan was gifted with Archery. King Edmund was gifted with Tash No What. I really do not know. Possibly those needed for battle. You, Queen Lucy, are gifted with many things. That's your reward for belief. You can save lives, can battle without harm, can win without loss, can communicate, if it's in your dreams and you believe it, you can do it. Try it. I'm sure you can do it."

I really badly wanted to see Susan. I believed I could see Susan.

"I believe I can see Susan. I believe I can see my beautiful sister, High Queen Susan." I whispered into the fresh air.

A mirror appeared into my hands. It had a detailed back. I turned it over. There I saw Susan sitting there.

"I believe I can talk to her."

I waited for a while.

I then whispered. "Susan. It's ok. I am watching over you. I am here. Please calm down. I love you Susan. I am sorry."

I watched Susan scream. I watched her cry.

"I believe I can see what's going on in Susan's head."

My vision clouded. I felt myself crying. Narnia gone. Lucy gone. Family gone? Tired. But I need to wait.

"I believe Susan's head would clear and she would sleep peacefully."

I turned around and smiled at Aslan.

"Thank you Aslan."

"Why Queen Lucy? Why thank me? You give yourselves the gift. You believed always and believed strongly. You choose wisely to comfort High Queen Susan. That mirror now will always let you and you only see whatever you want. Want to see if High King Peter is safe. Check it and you will see."

"Aslan, why do you call Susan, High Queen Susan if she is not a friend of Narnia?" I asked

"Because you will see soon enough. You must of noticed the 'Narnia gone' in Susan's thoughts. Also, you call her High Queen Susan as well."

"Yes, I do. Once a Queen of Narnia, Always a Queen of Narnia."

I buried my face in Aslan's mane and wept. For Susan had not yet been told.

**Susan POV**

I walked up the stairs. Slowly.

"Aslan, why did you take my sister away. Please. I have talked to you for many years since you said I can't return. Please talk to me back in my time of need. Aslan, my family has not come home. I need some comfort."

The fog had cleared, which was great. I washed and stumbled into bed.

_A lion appeared in the meadow I was laying in. _

"_My Queen." It bowed its head._

_The lion looked powerful, it had a great glow around it. Aslan._

"_My Lord." I replied with a perfect curtsy. But I couldn't help it._

"_Aslan. You came." I ran up to him and hugged him._

"_Yes I did. Because you called. Now, you have believed, yet hidden it. Why?" Aslan asked._

"_I have not been willing to live with the pain. I have not been willing to sacrifice the peacefulness I live with now, and have the honours to be comfortable with my siblings. I hate this double life. Yet, it makes my life without pain."_

"_You call what you have lived and what you are living now peaceful and without pain."_

"_No. I cannot. I shall not do that again. I lost my dream. I lost trust."_

"_You have caused great pain, yet you continue?"_

"_I understand that now Aslan, I wish I didn't do that."_

_I buried my face in his mane. The little gesture comforted me._

"_Aslan, may I see my family."_

"_You may see your family. Come with me." _

_I followed Aslan. We walked through a forest to another meadow. There was glass separating me from them. I started to walk up to it, then hesitated and looked back at him, wondering if it was safe._

"_You may go up to the glass."_

_I walked up and pressed my nose to the glass. Lucy was sitting in a tree, a Dryad nearby. Edmund and Peter were having a sword fight. I focused on Lucy looked down at a mirror and her mouth moved. I pressed my ear up to see what she was saying but heard no sound. She studied the mirror and looked up. She scanned the area, searching for something. The Dryad looked in the same direction and its mouth moved. Lucy looked back down at the mirror, looked up, pointed in my direction and said something else. Suddenly, she looked excited. Lucy leapt out of the tree and ran where I was. I was found. Edmund looked up, and talked to Lucy. They talked then Lucy looked annoyed and pointed in my way. He searched but had not found me. I saw Edmund throw his sword on the ground and Peter turned around to talk to Lucy. After what looked like an argument I saw some words I recognised. She has a mind of her own that girl. Peter often said that. Lucy ran over to where I was pressed her nose up to mine and waved. I waved back._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Queen Susan. You must go now. Whenever you need me, just call…_

Everything was fading away. The last thing I saw was Lucy looking heartbroken and a tear rolling down her face.

**So that's it for this chapter. I have another chapter written. Thank you PeterSusanEdmundLucy for your review. Is this what you wanted? The reason Susan could not hear was because she asked to see her family and there was the glass between them. **

**Nikizz**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own Narnia.**_

**Lucy POV**

I was bored. Aslan had vanished and Susan was asleep. Experiments had already been conducted. I had to believe and didn't have to say 'I believe' all the time. I chose to be polite when I asked for something. I found Peter and Edmund nearby having a sword fight in a meadow. They had no care in the world. I climbed up a tree and got my cordial ready for use. They usually injured each other in sword fights. A Dryad climbed up nearby.

"Queen Lucy. Thank you for choosing my tree to climb. It is an honour."

"It is ok. The honour is all mine. It is a beautiful tree. All of these trees are. You have a name right?"

"Yes, Greenleaf they call me because they say I have the greenest leaves around. I refused to take that name but they insisted."

"Well Greenleaf, these are wonderful Dryads and you are very lucky to have them as friends."

I looked at my mirror I had attached to my belt. I missed Susan. My hand grabbed at the mirror and my mouth said 'May I please see Susan.' Susan appeared to be asleep. She was moving and Aslan came out of her mouth. Aslan?

"May I please see what Susan is dreaming?"

Susan was in a meadow talking to Aslan.

"You believed, yet hidden it?" He asked.

I understood straight away. Susan was leading a double life. While their conversation went on I figured more out. Susan did not like to party, nor like make up or how perfect she looked. She used it to hide the pain she felt. Oh Susan. When I refocused on the mirror I saw Susan watching us.

"Do you see that? May I please see the area Susan in, in her dream?"

It appeared to me. Right across our meadow we were in. I looked up and looked up here and scanned the area to look for Susan.

"Queen Lucy, what are you looking for?"

I looked at my mirror to conform it was this meadow.

"Over there, do you see a girl and a lion?" I pointed.

But the look on Greenleaf's face I could tell she couldn't

"May I please see what is there but cannot be seen?"

Susan and Aslan appeared in the middle of the meadow. SUSAN! I leaped out of the tree, hit the ground lightly and ran off towards Susan. Edmund looked up from his fight.

"Lu, what are you doing?"

"Susan! Susan! I see Susan!"

"How can you? She is not a Narnian!"

"Yes! She is! She is! She led a double life. All you have to do is believe."

"Susan is not there."

I got annoyed and pointed at her.

"Yes she is right there."

He looked but did not believe, and threw his sword on the ground.

"Lucy! Look what you had done. We were having a good fight! All for this rubbish about Susan." Peter got grumpy at me.

"But Susan IS there! SHE IS!"

I believe I will be calm. 1. 2. 3.

"LUCY! Susan is not there!"

"Peter. She is there all you have to do is believe. You never believed in Narnia when I found it, you never believed that I saw Aslan when we meet King Caspian, you believed Susan never believed and now you don't believe I see Susan. All you have to do is BELIEVE!"

"She has a mind of her own, that girl." He said to no one. I took that as me go ahead.

I ran to Susan and pressed to nose up to hers.

"HI!" I waved

Susan said something I could not hear, but I understood. I'm sorry.

Aslan said something and Susan and the glass started to disappear. She was taken away from me.

"Why Aslan? Why take her away from me?" I cried.

"She was getting to close to the dead while she was alive. That is not good."

"Ok. Did you understand everything I said? She could not hear me."

"Yes beloved. I did"

With that he walked away. Peter walked up to me.

"Did he just appear out of thin air? No one can do that."

"All you have to do Pete is believe."

"She was there wasn't she?"

"Yep. Just believe."

I walked up to Greenleaf thank her for letting me climb her tree and danced away.

**Sorry it is a repeat of what had happened before. I felt like it needed Lucy's side of Susan's dream.**

**Nikizz**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_

**I don't own Narnia no matter what. **

**Sorry this has taken a while to get up. Been very busy (we're moving) . **

**Susans POV**

How could Lucy see me but Edmund or Peter not? What was that mirror? She looked and talked to it. Weird. What did Aslan mean by 'you're getting to close to the dead'? Did it mean Peter and Edmund were dead as well? These were only a few of the questions that were floating around my head when I went to answer the door. I woke up after Aslan sent me back home. When the door knocked and someone yelled out "Telegram for Miss Susan". I opened up a door and the telegram messenger's jaw dropped open. I looked down. I was still wearing my Narnian clothes.

"Not what it looks like. I'm…um…practising for a play." Impossible. Females can't do plays. Whatever.

"I have a telegram for you." He said after he recovered.

"Thank you." He handed me the telegram.

I walked to the table and sat down, staring at the telegram. What's it going to say? Scared I opened it.

_Miss Susan Pevensie,_

_Sadly I have to be the bearer of this horrible news. Yesterday, there was a train crash. On one of the trains were your family, sister; brothers and parents. After further examining we soon saw that your sister was holding a young girl's hand, Jill and an older lady's hand, Polly. They were also sitting with your cousin, Eustace and Professor Digory. _

_Sincerely,_

_Senior Constable Cummins._

I sat there my brain numbly trying to process what the telegram was telling me. My parents, Lucy, Edmund, Peter, Jill, Eustace, Lord Digory and Lady Polly, all dead. Dead. I screamed. And screamed. I couldn't live without them. I had no real family no more. Why me? Why me? Is this a punishment for living a selfish life? Is this because I covered the Narnian blood that was pulsing in my veins? I soon thought so. I made myself breakfast. Boring porridge.

"No need to have a yummy breakfast when all this was my fault." I said to my shadow. I had no one to talk to. No one to help me out of this black hole. No one to understand me. That day was spent by me wondering around, lost, letting the world spin its cycle and I was sinking into depression.

**Lucys POV**

I started into the mirror. Susan was sitting there screaming. She was blaming herself. Why? It was our time to go. We had to see Narnia safely end and rule the new Narnia. A single tear rolled down my cheek. Then the doors flew open with a bang.

"Lucy, I called for you ages ago. Why didn't you come?" It was Peter and Edmund followed after him.

"I was keeping an eye on Susan. She has just found out that we died on Earth." I replied without looking up.

"Lu, Susan has to learn to live without us. She still has a real life on Shadow Earth. We are immortal and can do anything and everything, she can't. She still can live a life with her friends and make a family." Peter said softly.

"Please Lucy, put away your mirror and come down with us." Edmund begged. "We are having a ball tonight at 6. Don't worry about Susan she will come." He had me convinced. I put away my mirror and got ready for the ball. I picked out my favourite gown. The fabric was midnight blue; we didn't wear silk or fur. It looked like it floated above the ground but it didn't. The tiara I chose was gold and had beautiful diamonds in it. It was made by Narnians who had no training in crown-craft. That is what made it so beautiful and precious. By the time I had put on my gown and my tiara it was 5 o'clock. I decided to go down to the ball room and greet everyone.

I walked into the ballroom and every knelled down.

"Everybody, please stand." They stood. I went to my throne. A Narnian mother walked up to me with tears running down her cheeks. She kneeled down and I nodded for her to stand.

"Your Majesty, my beautiful daughter, Lila Dailies, is in trouble. She wants to die. Because she believes that she is not beautiful enough for the man she loves." She said.

"Tell her to put on her best gown, if she does not have one do not worry, and ask her to come see me. What is the man's name?" I replied gently.

"Your brother, Edmund."

"Thank you. Please go get her for me." She curtsied and walked off.

"Reep, Reep, has anyone seen Reep?" I called out. The proud mouse walked up to me.

"You called Your Majesty?" He said after a bow.

"You know me well enough to call me Lucy; I am always telling you that. Can you please go and get Edmund for me please? You are the only mouse I can think who can do the job."

He nodded and scampered off.

I sat down and looked around. Just as I spotted Lady Polly, Edmund walked in.

"Reep told me you wanted to talk to me."

"Sure do. Do you of a girl called Lila Dailies?" He thought for a second.

"Yes I do. She is a beautiful young lady. Around my age I think. Why do you ask?" His eyes shined when he said that.

"Because I can ask you these things." He just shrugged and walked off. He likes her. I smiled to myself. He really does like her. Mr Tumnus approached me.

"Mrs Dailies wants to talk to you. She tried walking up without being introduced though."

"Thank you Mr Tumnus, call her up please." He left and came back with her and her daughter.

"We don't have a gown Your Majesty." I dismissed the comment with a wave of my hand and turned to her daughter. She was a beautiful girl. Her eyes shine hazel and she had a light brown hair. Her skin colour was a light tan but her face was pale. Her lips were blue. They were meant to be pink or red.

"Lila come here please." She came and I put my hand to her forehead. It was ice cold. I gasped, ripped my mirror out of its secret pocket in my gown. I never went nowhere without my cordial, dagger and mirror.

"Please let me see what has happened to Lila." What it showed was what we needed. No, not when we didn't have Susan here in Narnia.

**Ok that's it for this chapter. So please review and tell me what you think, how I can improve it and what you want to happen. **

**Nikizz**


	5. Lila's Curse

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I don't own Narnia only Lila and Chrys.**_

This is what Lucy saw in the mirror.

**Lilas POV**

I walked around the forest, thinking of Edmund, remembering what Lucy is like. 'Just Believe'. I knew I was beautiful, so why couldn't I just be his queen. Like most girls, I was in love with either Edmund or Peter. They are lucky to have a sister like Lucy though. I sighed. A cold chill suddenly came along. Its icy fingers wrapping around my bare arms and legs. Odd, winter doesn't come in Summer. A lady walked out from behind a tree. A wand was in her right hand. She was tall, her face as white as snow and her lips as red as a rose. Her eyes greener than moss but more sharp, they wouldn't cushion you fall, they would kill you. I stood there frozen with fear.

"You are in love with Edmund I see." It wasn't a question but I nodded.

"Would you like some food?" She asked.

"Yes please." I was cold and wanted something nice had warm to eat.

"Is that how you speak to a Lady and rightful Queen of Narnia?" She cried.

"Noo. I'm sorry my Lady, you Highness. I didn't know." Edmund, Peter, Lucy and their sister Susan are the rightful kings and queens. This lady must be. Oh no. This is the White Witch.

"My Lady, Your Highness, pardon me for asking are the White Witch?" She just laughed, or crackled.

"Oh yes my smart girl. I am to. All great things come to this Narnia. I am great. But I am not good. Just unlike last time I am mortal but, I can only die by being killed. Now come on." She flicked her wand and I started towards her. I don't want to go with her. I can't! I won't! She is evil! I have heard stories about her! HELP! Its useless. I can't speak. She knows I love Edmund. You should be gone. I yelled at her in my thoughts. DEAD!

"Unless you realised, my dear, there is a throne missing. The only person who can fill it is the Daughter of Eve. Susan or some of her blood. If she has kids that is." She hummed happily. We walked for a while and got to a cave.

"Your my visitor. In you hop." Fine then. Pearl before Swine. She slapped me across the face.

"Do not think that." She clapped and an dwarf walked out with a tray of steaming hot food and mugs of hot drink.

"Drink up my dear." I drunk while she talk. I didn't listen but. She just droned on and on.

"Edmund was going to be my king you know. Help me rule Narnia. But he ran off to Aslan and his siblings and stole my kingdom." I thought spiteful comments all the time. Each time gave me a slap around the face.

"I usually kill people but they can't help me. You can my dear. You are going to drink this, it will make you love Edmund more and make him love you back. You will become Queen." The Witch didn't say that it would make her do more horrible things. Nor did she say that Edmund already have his eye on me. But I didn't know that at that time. I slowly reached out and grabbed a vial she was holding out to me. I uncapped it held it up to my lips. It stayed like as I realised I didn't want this. I moved it away from my lips and about to cap it when the Witch flicked her wand. I battled my body as my hand brought the vial up to my lips. I unwillingly drank whatever was I the vial. I closed my eyes as my head started to hurt. I didn't know it but it was changing my mind.

When I woke up I saw a mirror. I looked the same only with a snow white face and deep blue lips but, oh Aslan. I was ugly. Edmund would never choose me. The mirror moved and I saw the Witch there. Smiling, her lips curled.

"I see its time to go home." She led me out of the cave and back home. My mum flew out of the house and hugged me. Not noticing my lips and face.

"Where have you been?" I would never tell my mum what has happened.

"I fell asleep when I got lost. I remembered the way home after the sleep." She pressed her lips to my cheek.

"Thank god you are safe. Your…lips are blue, and your face looks like snow. What happened Li?" She asked.

"Must of caught a chill." I shrugged.

"You must get warmed up." She let me inside.

As the day passed on into a week I was always trying to kill myself. It was only because I wasn't pretty enough to be Edmunds queen.

A week after I had seen the Witch my mum had gone missing. I looked all over the house trying to find her. After looking for 2 hours my mum came back and told me to put on some nice clothes. I grabbed the best I had and went with her. To the Cair Paravel. Mum tried to walk straight up to Queen Lucy but got told to wait by a Faun. But she was going to see Queen Lucy! We got let though and the Queen politely addressed me and told me to come to her, pressed her hand to my forehead and gasped. She grabbed a hand mirror and asked what had happened to me and watched it.

**That's it. Lila wont always have a POV its just this one time. So please review and tell me what to improve, what you like and what you want to happen. **

**Nikizz**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Narnia is not mine.**

_Susans POV_

My family had died. My life died along with it. People came. People left. Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes into hours. Hours into days. Why did my family have to be in THAT train? I was sitting on a chair watching the clouds cover the sky. I was lonely. How many days has it been since I got that telegram. One? Two? Three? Five? Eight? I couldn't remember. The door knocked so I dragged myself up and shuffled to the door. There was a male standing there. About my age, and he looked nice.

"Come in." I said. I was conscious of what I looked like. My hair mattered and no longer glossy, my eyes without the light in them and bags under my eyes showing I have had very little sleep.

"My name is Chrys and I am Polly's son. I am here because my mother left me a letter for when she died. Sadly this day come and it said something of importance, along to include you Miss Pevensie." He smiled sadly.

"I see this has effected you greatly. You have my sympathies. Please we need to see the note."

I looked at him more closely. His hair a sandy blonde and eyes sea blue. His lips were pink. My heart mended itself, not slowly but not fast. It has obvious. He was my guide out of this maze of tunnels.

"Chrys, I am very sorry about what has happened to your mother. Lady Polly was very important to me and my siblings." He just acknowledged the comment and opened the note that was in his hand.

_My Dear Boy Chrys,_

_I am sorry to say that I have died and I want you to know that I love you very much. I need you to find a young lady named Susan Pevensie. Her siblings are most likely to die along with me. I had a reading once. It said: You go to sleep, Magnificent, Just, Valiant, Lord, and little snake killers will to. She needs help. Ask about the stories I told you and tell her to tell the truth. You are the only to help. Susan, in the name of Aslan, tell him the truth. He will help you. I will see you in Narnia High Queen Susan the Gentle._

_I love you Chrys,_

_Polly_

He folded up the note and I thought about it_. _

"The stories mum has been about a land Narneigha, there were rings to get there and pools. A boy and a girl found it and transported a witch and police officer there who became king. A lightpost, caramel and apple tree. The next story was about four children, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy, or Magnifier, Juice, Getter and Valentine as they were called. They killed a witch and saved Narneigha from winter. They were there for the first Christmas in ages. Magnifier got a sword and shield, Juice got nothing as he was with the witch, Getter got a bow and arrows, she had a got shot, and Valentine got a life saving drink and a dagger. There was also one about a prince who got his rightful throne, a ship and their cousin got dragged in, and the last one was about their cousin and his friend who killed the snake. There was a lion in all of them. That doesn't sound right though." I smiled sadly.

"The first one there was Lady Polly and Lord Digory. They went to Narnia. All that happened. The second one was about four kids. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. Pevensie." His eyed widened. "High King Peter the Magnifisent, King Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just and little Lucy, Queen Lucy the Valiant. My brothers and sister. I am High Queen Susan of Narnia, my Lord Aslan the Lion. Sadly it is believed that I no longer believe in Narnia. Your other stories were right." I sighed.

"You are very luck you know. No outsiders know about Narnia. Now please excuse me I'll go get some food and drinks for you then I will go clean up. I better explain all of this." I curtsied, my royal side coming out and walked off. I brought bake cookies and lemonade then went up to have a shower, change clothes, and grab my bow and arrow. I walked down felling fresher. I sat down and started to talk.

**That is it for this chapter. Please review and tell me what you like, don't like, and want to happen. Honestly, I'd prefer knowing what I can improve on so I could write a better story.**

**Nikizz**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

**I don't own Narnia. Sadly.**

Sorry this is late guys had no internet :'( Hopes you guys like it. Oh and please review at the end.

_Susans POV_

I had just finished explaining Narnia to Chrys. He understood it well as if he had been there. He didn't laugh nor did he butt in. I looked at him. He was my saviour. I had to protect him at all costs. I showed him around my house. He said it looked lovely. There must be something wrong with me because it was grey, cold and misty. Even though it was summer. It was as if it were winter all year. Like it had been in Narnia. It was getting late.

"I need to get home to my house, it getting dark." He told me. I sighed. "I can stay here though, if you want me to. I have no one to go home to." He said in a rush.

"That would be nice. I have lots of company but they all want to leave fast." He asked to have a shower, so I grabbed him a towel and some of Peter's clothes. Not what I wanted to do but who said life's fair? Not me. While he was in the shower I went into Lucy's room and searched it. I didn't want to do it but I needed something special to remind me of her, like I will ever forget I laughed. I went through her jewellery box. She doesn't wear much jewellery so what she has is always special. I found a gold locket that had Aslan engraved in the front of it. When I opened it, it had 'Queen Lucy the Valiant' engraved in it. I closed it and turned it over. 'Love Peter and Edmund' was written in the back. The boys wouldn't buy her cheap 1 caret gold for her; they would go for the best they can get. 24 caret gold, for the Queen of Narnia it is. This was Lucy's necklace though because it is so precious, not only to me but most likely for her, I am going to look after it. Guard it with my life. I was about to go and put it in away when Chrys walked in. "I've been looking for you. What a lovely necklace. Here let me put it on for you." He gently pulled it from my hand walked behind me and pulled up my hair.

_Lucys POV_

I looked up to the boys.

"Lila, she has been cursed, by the White Witch. She has returned. It seems that all great good and all great bad has come from Narnia to this shadow world." Edmund paled and Peter's jaw dropped open.

"Are you sure Lu?" Peter asked.

"I am. I made the mirror and it won't lie unless I believe it will." I said sadly. Mrs Dailies dropped to the ground and started to whisper.

"When the Lords, Ladies, Kings and Queen disappear

Everything great will reappear.

But one be missing

One be gone.

The one he fears will come once more

And blue lips will knock on our door.

The mirror does not lie

Many, many will die.

In order to save our icy fate

We need her back before her date.

For everything to go back to order

We need the keeper's daughter.

When the four thrones are full

She will charge us like a bull.

The dangling lion

It's so like iron.

She will have it and let it be

All the two have to do is believe.

Only the daughter will let us fly

And after that it is bye bye."

She finally said out loud.

"A song my grandmother taught me, her grandmother taught her, her grandmother taught her and her grandmother taught her. It's been passed down for some reason. I never knew why she told me, and I knew I had to pass it on." She sighed. I started to think about it all. Who fears what? Blue lips? Lila most likely. Mirror? My mirror? Who will die? How? Keeper? Of what? Date? What date? Four thrones is it our thrones? Dangling lion? Iron? These words were starting to scare me. They are not good. And I have a feeling we need Susan.

**There it is. Like I said sorry it's late had no internet. Please review. Have a good day.**

**Nikizz **


End file.
